À chercher les moineaux On les trouve !
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: De Hawkeye et Green Arrow... Qui est le meilleur archer ? Venez le découvrir ! Texte écrit suite à un défit sur scribay (par Yukiko Acalypha).


Franchement, on pouvait compter sur ces Asgardiens pour avoir des idées stupides. Clint, tout particulièrement, maudissait le grand blond. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à ce foutu dieu d'avoir une idée pareille. S'ennuyait-il tellement sur terre pour avoir envie de voir ça ? _D'organiser ça?_ Sérieusement. D'autant plus qu'à présent que le défi avait été lancé il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Ce n'était pas son genre de refuser un pari. Mais la plus part du temps il préférait les lancer lui-même. Ou les recevoir en personne. Pas voir qu'un de ses supposé avait organisé ça dans son dos. S'il avait dû parier sur quelqu'un pour organiser ce pari, il aurait dit sans hésiter Tony. Mais non, il semblait que Thor était encore plus stupide que Tony. Il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais...

En parlant du loup, le brun approchait.

 **\- Eh le piaf, tu vas être en retard.**

Clint grommela en réponse mais se prépara. Thor avait prévu ce défi un peu en dehors de la ville. Barton ne connaissait pas son adversaire, mais il savait que ce dernier était archer également et plutôt bon dans son genre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon que lui. Et puis Thor lui avait assuré que l'autre n'avait pas plus de pouvoir surnaturels qu'il n'en avait. Les forces étaient semblables, donc.

Une fois prêt il sauta dans le jet qui allait l'emmener. Tony était aux commandes évidemment, comme toujours. Il était manifestement incapable de se taire.

 **\- Tu vas être content, il y aura tous les Avengers.**

 **\- Humph.**

 **\- Et je pense que Thor aura pu convaincre Loki de venir ?**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Tony ?**

 **\- Relax, c'était pour te faire réagir. Rodolphe n'est pas prévu au programme.**

Une fois encore, Hawkeye ne répondit que par un grognement indistinct. Il avait craint un instant que le génie soit réellement sérieux et que Loki soit présent. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir le dieu. Vraiment pas, réflexion faite. Se faire triturer le cerveau une nouvelle fois... S'il pouvait éviter ce serait bien. Mais bon, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que le dieu du mensonge ne se pointe pour ce stupide défi.

Le temps de ses réflexion, le jet se posa dans un champ un peu en dehors de la zone de tir avait été délimitée et son adversaire l'attendait déjà, bien campé sur ses jambes, vêtu d'un ridicule costume... Vert. Il se prenait pour Robin des Bois, ou quoi ? Quelle idée d'avoir un costume de cette couleur en ville. Ce n'était ni intelligent, ni utile ni même beau. Tout ce vert rappelait Hulk. Ou Loki. Aussitôt, Clint décida que l'autre était bon à être détesté. Ce n'était sans doute pas très adulte comme décision mais il n'avait franchement pas envie d'être adulte. Et puis l'autre n'avait qu'à pas être vêtu de _vert._

Il s'approcha cependant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Thor apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

 **\- Barton ! Enfin ! Je pensais que tu t'étais défilé.**

 **\- Jamais.** Gronda l'oiseau. Et je vais gagner.

 **\- On verra... Tu n'es pas le seul archer doué sur terre, tu sais ?**

 **\- Je sais. Mais je suis le meilleur.**

L'autre archer eut un sourire à cette affirmation et Clint posa son regard sur lui. En plus d'être vêtu de vert, il était masqué. Franchement, qui se masquait encore de leurs jours ? Bon, Captain se masquait parfois mais la plus part du temps ce n'était pas le cas. De toute façon c'était soit ridicule soit d'une autre époque. Mais personne ne faisait ça normalement. Personne de normalement constitué du moins.

L'autre allait répondre mais soudain, Thor frappa dans ses mains, pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

 **\- Dites les archers, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit encore déterminer qui de vous deux est le meilleur. Donc ce serait bien de se mettre au boulot, là.**

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit où le concours se passerait. Le public sur les côtés tandis que le dieu expliquait enfin le déroulement de la chose. Très classique comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Des cibles fixes, des cibles mouvantes. Des cibles de toutes les tailles, des cibles à toucher en étant immobiles, d'autres à toucher en étant en mouvement. Ils eurent tous les deux la possibilité d'utiliser toute leur panoplie de flèches.

Le début de concours se déroula de manière classique, les deux archers se valant d'un point de vue technique – même si Hawkeye restait persuadé d'être le meilleur. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de le grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

 **\- BON !** S'écria le dieu bond. **Vous êtes bons tous le deux. Mais je suis certain qu'aucun des deux ne peux m'atteindre.**

Les deux archers se regardèrent avec un sourire pour la première fois complice.

 **\- On parie ?** Demanda Barton. **Tu a intérêt à courir vite, ton misérable marteau ne te protégera pas.**

Thor se mit aussitôt en mouvement, les deux archers à sa suite, sous les applaudissements du public. Le dieu partant vers le nord en ligne droite, les deux archers se dirigèrent à sa gauche et à sa droite après un regard entendu et tirèrent leurs flèche dans un accord presque parfait. La flèche explosive de Green Arrow força le blond à dévier sa route tandis que la flèche toute simple de Hawkeye se dirigea avec un précision extrême au niveau de son postérieur.

 **\- AOUCH !** Cria le dieu quand la flèche atteint son but. **Ce n'est pas loyal !**

 **\- Qui a parlé d'être loyal ?** Demanda innocemment le costume vert. **On devait te toucher, c'est chose faite.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Ne te plains pas, Thor,** ajouta l'Avenger, **tu n'avais ni précisé que la loyauté devait faire partie du jeu, ni qu'on ne devait pas s'allier. Et tu avoueras que s'allier avec ses ennemis peut être une force. En tout cas ça m'a permis de te mettre une flèche là où tu t'y attendais le moins...**

Le public donnant raison aux archers, le dieu dû s'incliner. Il tenta même de leur faire croire que la flèche n'avait pas atteint sa peau mais sa démarche hésitante pendant quelques heure prouva le contraire...


End file.
